


Drive You Home

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title based on the song "DRIVE YOU HOME" by Parachute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive You Home

You wait patiently at the departure area. Wearing a maroon beanie, big jumper that literally not yours but him, a baggy sweat leggings with matching white TOMs. Clutching your phone tightly in your arms near your chest as you try not to catch any attention in your place.   
You take a deep breath as you watch paps and reporters started to get near your place not practically glancing at you but the men who are arriving.  
You carefully fix the hood of your jumper as you take your exit out of the mass of media.  
Your phone rings as you get near the parking lot, “Welcome home, Sweetcheeks.” You greeted first.  
“I miss you loads, Boobear.” He answered and you can help but to tear up when you remembered the longest time that you both been far away to each other.  
“I miss you too. So, so much.” A tear escape your eyes and immediately wipes it as you hop inside his black range rover.  
“I’m near the car park. Can’t wait to see you Boo” He whispers as you patiently waited again.  
The door opens and you look to the person who opens it but you greeted by a open mouthed kiss. A kiss that you waited for 10 months, so long that you crave for it every second, every minute and every hour of the day.  
You kissed back with same amount that he put through at it. As the lack of oxygen you both pull away. Green meets blue and everything fades away as if time stops and the two of you are the only person in the world as cheesy as it gets.  
He captures your face with his large hands than yours. Leaning your head at it as he caress you with love and affection you longing for.  
“I miss you.” He told you and you just smile back as the words linger in your ears to your mind and heart.  
It beats so fast as he looks at you like you are the only one he loves but it was all true.  
“I miss you too. And I still love you for so long and I patiently waited for you.” Sincerity and love was on your voice as you look at him deep into his green eyes that you miss the most every morning as you wake up in your bed.  
“I love you too, Boo. So much, I was thinking about you every day. Don’t you get tired?” He asks.  
“Why?”   
“Cause you kept running into my head.” He chuckles.  
You miss his corny and cheesy lines that makes your heart flutter and your face lights up, “Corny. I miss your corniness.” You giggle as he gives you a chaste kiss on your lips maybe it lingers a little bit.  
“Yeah, I miss your giggles and the way your eyes lights up and the way your nose crinkles.” He said as he holds your hands. It was like a puzzle piece that has been completed as he gently squeezes your tiny and dainty hands.   
“Let me drive you home?” You ask as you stared at him for a long time.  
Maybe you both take a little bit longer in the car park. Maybe paps took pictures of both of you. Maybe it might cause chaos. Maybe it was okay since you both missed each other and maybe you both don’t care everyone else in the world as long as you both in each other’s arms.  
Maybe after months of asking who you are into his life, he finally answered. Maybe it was in a form of an interview or maybe he just tweeted:  
@Harry_Styles: Having a cup of Yorkshire Tea with my hubby @Louis_Tomlinson_Styles :-) xx. pic.twitter.com/123hakfha  
Cause he was finally home in your arms.  
THE END.


End file.
